Wolves and Holiday Madness in Washington
by Huck23
Summary: A very reluctant Leah travels home to Washington with her husband to spend Christmas Eve with her mother, step-father and her estranged brother. Just as Leah suspects, things do not go as expected.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey every here's a fun little holiday story. I had this in my head for a minute and I figured instead of waiting until the holidays I'll just start it now.

This is like a mini-sequel to my Wolves in Washington story. You can read that one if you want but I guess you really do not need to in order for you to read and (hopefully) enjoy this one.

Also, for clarification, this story is set one year after Davina's birthday. So Leah and David have been married for about 3 years. And sorry if there are any typos, I didn't really have a chance to edit.

Alright, that's all for me. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **"** Aww, Dav's holding a koala." Leah cooed as she looked at the pictures on the screen of her black sony laptop. Leah had managed to download all of the pictures her baby sister-in-law sent her before she had to put the laptop into airplane mode.

"A koala," David grumbled. "I'm glad she's snuggling one of those instead of being home where she should be."

"Aww, is my poor Davi anngries."

David folded his arms and pouted. "No."

Leah laughed. "Cheer up buttercup, Davina will be home soon. Besides, Mama Sharon says that you didn't come home from your walk for two whole years! Davina's been gone for half that time."

"It's not the same."

Leah rolled her eyes. "And why is that."

David stayed silent.

Leah cocked her head. "Waiting."

"I hate airplanes, I hate the cold."

"Oh so you're going to change the subject."

"How did you stand this cold?"

Leah grinned. "Fine big baby. You want to avoid now we have to go ice skating."

David's eyes grew wide. "No, no, no!"

"Come on you owe me one. More like two really."

"How's that?"

"Well the first most recent one, I agreed to take the window seat since your chicken but didn't want. You're missing a great view by the way. And two, you made me fly back home. To Washington. The place I hate most of all."

David gave Leah a soft sympathetic smile. "We have to tell your mother, Leah. Over skype would have been so messed."

Leah leaned over and buried her face into his neck. "I know. I just…I really hate this place."

David gave Leah's shoulder a squeeze. "I know but it's going to be okay. I promise." He gave the top of her head a gentle kiss. "Tell you what, let's make a bet."

Leah looked up at him then. "What kind of bet?"

"If your mom doesn't notice then we don't have to go ice skating but if she does then we will."

Leah grinned. "Alright."

David grinned back. He knew he was going to lose but Leah would be happy at least.

"Even though you're going to lose, tell how you're going to keep me warm on that ice woman."

"You're going to lose but I'll tell you alright. I'm going to…"

* * *

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

That was the first thing Sue shouted when she saw Leah and David at the airport.

Leah turned to David, a huge smile adorning her face, "Loser says what?"

David didn't have a chance to reply. Soon he and Leah both were being swooped into a hug. Sue Clearwater-Swan may have been a tiny, older woman but she sure was strong.

When Sue pulled back, she smiled at the pair before raising her hand high and giving David a light smack upside the head.

"Ow!" David yelped. "Why mama Clearwater?"

Leah laughed.

"Oh it didn't even hurt." The older woman argued back. "And that's for not telling me about the baby. I would have smacked you both but hitting pregnant ladies isn't okay."

David rubbed his head dramatically. "Leah didn't want to tell until after the 12 weeks."

"After 12 weeks?!" Sue shouted before gesturing towards Leah's belly. "Look at her! She's as big as a house,"

"Oh gee, thanks mom." Leah deadpanned while David tried to stifle a laugh.

"She has to be at least 6 months."

"6 ½," Leah corrected. "But who's counting anyway?"

"6 ½ MONTHS!"

As Sue raved on and on about how horrified she was that she was just finding out now, David leaned into Leah.

"I'm not sure but I think you just made this worse."

Leah pushed him away and scowled. "Oh shut up."

David and Leah both stared at Sue, who was yelling and throwing her hands around, for another minute before they both walked towards her and scooped her up by her arms.

As they carried her towards the airport exit, Sue asked, "What in the world are you two doing?"

"Taking you to the car." David answered.

"Charlie drove, right?" Leah asked.

Sue sighed, resigned to the fact that she was going to be carried out the airport for being rightfully angry. "Yes. He's parked in lot D, third row, fourth car down."

"Good mama." Leah praised.

"Don't you dare laugh, David!" Sue warned.

David laughed the whole way to the parking lot.

When they made it to the car, a red Honda that was old and fading, Charlie got out of the car and greeted David and Leah warmly.

"David, Leah! Whoa Leah…!" Charlie stared at Leah for a moment, questioning her with his eyes.

Leah nodded happily.

"Congrats!"

"Thanks." Leah and David both stated. They were happy that they didn't get the same chew out that they did inside of the airport.

Soon after Leah and David's single black suitcase was packed into the trunk, they were head down the road and away from the airport.

They weren't three minutes into the drive before Sue started asking questions.

"Girl or boy?"

Sue's question was met twin groans from the backseat of the car.

"You didn't tell me anything for 6 ½ months. I want something. NOW!"

"A girl." David answered immediately.

"Aww, little girls are sweet. Now hopefully she's not as stubborn as her mama."

"Hey!" Leah's face instantly fell into a pout.

"Sue." Charlie admonished.

"What? It's true!" Sue and David both stated. Sue got a look and David earned a smack, this time from his angry wife.

"Did you pick out a name yet?" Charlie asked trying to change the subject.

"We're going to name her Katerina after Katrina." Leah answered.

"Who?" Both Charlie and Sue were confused even though they were sure that the name sounded familiar.

David stepped in then. "Katrina, she's a good friend and pack member. She named her little girl, Leonora, after Leah."

Leah beamed happily. "We call her Lil Lee."

"We're hoping the girls will be like sisters, since…" David trailed off, glancing at Leah, not sure if he should continue the statement knowing how his wife felt about the matter.

Leah offered him a gently smile. "She may be our only, so it's good that she'll already have a big sister."

"How do you know they'll be like sisters?" Sue had been down that road before with Leah and Emily. It was long and painful journey that had a bad end. Chancing a repeat seemed reckless at best.

Leah knew better though.

"Every morning that little girl climbs into bed with me and puts her ear right to my belly. She tells me, 'Mama, that's my sister in there!'."

Leah was sure. "It will not be the same as Emily and I, there's something stronger connecting them. They'll be a loyalty there that apparently never existed between us."

"And her mother's okay with this?" Sue asked, choosing to ignore the Leah's last statement. Besides, she couldn't imagine a mother being okay with her child calling another woman mama.

David let out a howl of laughter.

Sue and Charlie (through the rear view mirror) both looked at David oddly, Leah only shook her head. She already knew exactly what was coming next.

"What's so funny? I was being serious." Sue finally asked.

David still chuckled a little as he pointed to Leah's stomach and said, "It's just that Katrina said that that was her baby in there and that she's the baby daddy. That's why it's going to be a Kat Jr. and not a David Jr."

Leah gave David a face and then turned back to her mother and Charlie. "Trust me, she's fine with it. A child can't get too much love."

Sue smiled. "No, they can't."

"I'm due on March 15th, by the way."

"Will you bring her here? To visit, I mean. When she's old enough to fly of course."

David eyed Leah for a moment, checking, confirming. Leah looked back at him resolutely.

"We'll send you plane tickets the week she's due." David finally answered.

That was Sue's answer. The child would never come to Washington outside of her mother. Even though Sue was happen to be able to be there for her granddaughter's birth, she was sad. She would never host little Katerina in her home. She would never bake cookies or pies with the girl. Any dreams of walking hand and hand with her granddaughter down First Beach, stopping along the way to collect sea shells to put in each others hair, were quickly destroyed.

The rest of the drive to the Clearwater-Swan home was made in silence.

* * *

 **A/n:** Thanks for reading! To those who read Sorry Miss Jackson and Her Sister's Keeper (if you all are reading at the moment), I hope to post on those this week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel a little iffy about this chapter but eh I'm going to with it. Also, I hate fracking hate writing dialogue with more than two characters. I more than suck at it.**

 **I edited but there still may be some mistakes, so sorry about that.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

* * *

"This is not up for discussion, mom. I do not want to see any of them. I don't care if Emily wants to bring muffins by or whatever. I do not want to see them."

 _2 days. Just 2 more days._

Leah chanted the phrase over and over again in her mind. She had arrived in Washington less than 4 hours ago and she already wanted to head back to William Fairchild airport and catch the next flight back to Jamaica.

"Okay." Sue answered too quickly.

Leah eyed her mother carefully before, to her mother's surprise, she groaned loudly.

Sue was planning something and Leah could see it in her mother's eyes.

It drove her mad.

So, so fucking mad.

"Charlie, can I borrow your car?" Leah shouted as she made her way down the steps and past her mother.

"Keys are on the table by the door." Charlie called back from the living room.

By the time Sue made it down to the steps and to the living room, Leah was already out of the door and speeding up the block. She looked to Charlie and David sitting on the couch. The two men had been arguing about whether football or American football was better.

"Football is meant to be played with your feet." David stated resolutely.

Charlie scoffed. "Oh please, football is fo-,"

"What's wrong with her?" Sue asked, interrupting Charlie mid-sentence.

David looked away immediately which only made Sue zero in on him even faster.

"David!"

"I really rather not say." David stated still not looking at Sue.

Charlie knew better than to intervene, so he quietly (and quickly) made his exit.

"Thanks a lot Charlie!" David yelled as the other man slipped out the back door.

"David?" Sue asked expectantly.

David sighed. "I had to fight to get her here, you know. Fight. If it were up to Leah she would have sent you tickets in March and then let you walk into a birth blind. Hell, she might have let you walk into a nursery with a cradle full of baby Kat."

Sue's face contorted between extreme hurt and anger. The anger won out. "Why would she do that to me?" She wanted to yell but her voice was barely above a whisper. That's where the hurt took hold.

David stood, walked over to Sue and took her hands in his. He looked into her dark brown eyes, the same eyes his wife had, and tried to be as gentle as he could.

"Leah came here and you and her brother betrayed her for them. She forgives you, she truly does but that doesn't mean she trusts you or that she feels safe here. Because she doesn't and while I believe that there's hope for her trusting you again, I know for certain that there is no hope for her ever feeling safe here or for her feeling okay with our daughter coming here."

A tear spilled down Sue's cheek. "I want her to be here. I want to walk her down the beach and bake cookies with her in that kitchen."

Sue was no longer sure if she was talking about her future granddaughter or the daughter that she had not realized that she had lost so long ago.

David pulled Sue close and hugged her tight. "I know Mama Clearwater. But there's only so much anyone can take. She's done."

Sue sobbed against David's shoulder. He quietly rubbed her back. They stayed that way for a long while before being interrupted.

"Ahem…"

Sue looked up from David's shoulder and smiled at her son.

"You could have knocked." Sue stated as she separated herself from her son-in-law.

Seth gave his mother a goofy, sheepish smile. "Or I can just come in with the spare."

David stood quietly beside Sue, allowing mother and son to have their space. It didn't take long for Seth to eye him up and down though.

At nearly 7ft, David was a very tall man. He was very dark and very muscular and his eyes were the color of roasted chestnuts. On his cheek, there was a scar long ago healed but still very visible. Aside from the short Mohawk his hair was styled into (there thanks to Leah's convincing.), David looked very serious and very intimidating. Even though Seth had lost his baby face, grown some facial and had filled out a bit, compared to David he was still lanky and short. Plus, he still had soft, innocent eyes and a young boy's smile.

"David."

David figured he might as well introduce himself since he was being gawked at.

Seth looked at the large, thick, calloused hand that had been offered to him for a long moment before offering his own. The other man gave him one powerful shake before retracting his hand.

"Seth."

Sue looked between them and smiled. "Now all we need is for Leah and Charlie to reappear and we can go tree shopping."

"Aww ma, we're not going to find any trees this late. Not any good ones at least. Why'd you wait so late?"

"I wanted to wait for Leah. When she said she was coming I thought I could save it for a fun family outing."

"I'm glad you did," David said smiled at his mother-in-law. "Leah's really looking forward to it. That and ice skating."

"What? Can't skate?" Seth asked noticing David's cringe after mentioning the activity.

"Nope and I'd rather not be in the cold."

Sue laughed and tugged on the old, brown leather jacket David was wearing. "He's been wearing this old jacket Charlie gave him since they got here."

"And it's a damn good jacket too." Charlie said as he re-entered the living room.

"Welcome back! One more to go."

"Hey, Charlie!" Seth said smiling at his step-dad.

"Seth…hmm maybe you could settle this football talk David and I were having."

"Oh not this again…" David began.

Sue looked at the three of them having their football "argument". She had hoped for years to have a nice family get together. Her husband, her two children (in one place, no globe hopping), their spouses and one day her grandchildren. She could almost taste it. Sadly she knew it would never be her reality.

* * *

At first Leah had drove down the road aimlessly. She didn't really want to think but then suddenly her mind went into overdrive. She parked Charlie's car on the side of the road and pulled out her phone.

"Hey baby mama!"

Leah smiled at the sound of Katrina's voice and the two easily settled into comfortable conversation.

"I know she's planning something or was. Either way it's making me crazy."

"She probably is. She's a mom who just found out that she's going to be a grandma. She's going to do anything necessary to get that kid there."

"Over my dead body."

"While I don't really advocate you spending a crap ton of time there and I damn sure don't want you to take Kat Jr anywhere near there I can get your mother's feelings. A first grandchild is special and it must be strange be so far away."

Leah was quiet.

"Leah?" Katrina asked after a minute.

Leah sighed. "I blame her sometimes. Not for what happened but for the aftermath. They all talked bad about me and even Seth. Then that damn dinner. She only stood up for me at the very end. I forgive her but God it's so damn hard."

Katrina thought for a moment. "Forgiveness is for you, Leah. For your peace. Forgiveness is not about forgetting wrongdoings and leaving yourself unguarded. And yeah it can be hard. Just remember that you have the right to demand to be treated respectfully and you have a right to bar those who don't want to comply from your life. Don't let anyone, not your mother, your brother or any of those Washington assholes, treat you less than you deserve to be treated. Fuck 'em if they can't get their shit together."

Even though Leah was tearing up a bit she began to laugh. "Thanks, Kat."

"No hay problema mi amor. Now do you want to talk to our baby? Lil Lee misses you like crazy."

* * *

When Leah came home she found her husband, brother and step-father seated on the couch and caught up in a basketball game. But like always, when Leah returned from being away, David looked in her direction. His dark eyes completely focused on her.

When David stood and walked towards Leah, that is when her brother and step-father noticed her presence.

"Leah!" Seth called excitedly.

Leah barely registered him calling her. David now stood in her personal space taking in her scent.

Leah placed a hand on each of David shoulders, stood on her toes and leaned so that her lips hovered just above his. She broke out into the biggest, playful grin he had ever seen.

"I spoke to my baby daddy."

David groaned and stepped away from her embrace. "Seriously?" Leah began to laugh uncontrollably. "I'm going to kill Katrina."

"And leave Kat Jr. without a daddy?" Charlie stated from the couch. His face was completely serious as he looked between the two; he gave Leah a wink. This only made the woman laugh harder.

David cocked his head at Charlie. "You can get the business too."

"David! First the baby daddy and now Charlie. How could you?" Sue stated as she joined her family in the living room. She looked at David in mock horror.

David put his head down. "Fine, I won't kill my wife's baby daddy or Charlie."

Meanwhile, Seth looked at them all utterly confused. His jaw almost dropped when he finally noticed Leah's belly.

"I'll tell you about it later." Leah stated. The first time she had spoken to her brother in person for three years. "I think we should probably be finding that tree now."

* * *

The drive to the Christmas tree lot was cramped and unexciting. Leah was more than happy to escape the car even if it was to dead trees.

"Well damn." Leah stated as they entered the tree lot. She was pleasantly surprised to see that the lot still had full, green, healthy looking trees.

Leah felt David's arms wrap around her waist and settle on her swell of her belly. Their baby kicked against his fingertips.

"Happy?" David asked, his breath tickling the base of her neck.

Before Leah could answer, she was dragged away from David by Sue.

"Come on you two, there's already a baby in there."

Leah watched as confusion crossed her brother's face again. She pulled away from her mother so she face her brother. "What's bugging you, Seth?"

Seth looked at his sister and then down at her belly. "I just thought that…"

"I couldn't." They stared each other down for a moment. "Well I can and you're going to be an uncle. It's a girl. Her name's Katerina."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Katerina? Why not Sethina?"

Leah smacked her brother and laughed. "I would never call my daughter Sethina."

"Why not? It could be Seth for short." Seth tapped his chin in thought. "Yeah, Seth. My own little Seth Jr."

Sue and Leah laughed.

Charlie nudged David's shoulder. "Look at that, your baby's got another daddy."

"You can still get the business too, Charlie." David answered back. The older man only chuckled.

Sue smiled at her family. "Come on now, we're supposed to be finding a tree."

Before the group could finally get to tree shopping they were stopped by a shout.

"Sue! Charlie!"

Sue and Leah both groaned at the sound of Emily's voice.

Emily came running up to them, dragging her 12 year old son alongside her.

"Oh my god, Leah! This is such a surprise. Are you visiting for Christmas?" Emily was practically bouncing out of her shoes with excitement. The young boy, a short, long haired version of Sam, looked like he'd rather be anywhere but where he was currently.

Leah almost rolled her eyes. Almost. "Yes, I'm staying until Christmas Eve."

"Great! So I guess you guys are all tree shopping today too."

"I think that's kind of obvious." Charlie muttered under his breath. Leah snorted at the comment.

"Yes, we are. Since Leah and David were coming to visit we thought we'd put it off till later this year." Sue answered politely.

"I get that. Sam and I wanted to wait until the boys were out of school. So much more fun with your kids."

Sue smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but agree. It had been years since she had tree shopped with her own kids, all together.

"Yes it is and maybe next year we'll be doing it with a grandchild." Sue looked to Leah hopefully. Leah refused to meet her eyes.

Emily seemed confused until she looked at Leah. Really looked at Leah.

"You're pregnant! How?"

Now Leah did roll her eyes. The only thing that stopped her from spitting out a nasty retort was David's arm on her shoulder.

"I don't think that matters." David stated before moving his hand from Leah's shoulder to her belly. "All that does is that this time next year we'll celebrating the holiday with our daughter."

"A girl?" Emily seemed bewildered.

"Yup." Seth answered proudly. "I'm going to be an uncle to my little niece Seth Jr."

Both Leah and David groaned while Sue and Charlie laughed.

"Please tell me our child isn't going to be called Katerina Seth George?" David pleaded to Leah.

Leah's face dropped into her hands and she groaned again.

"Mom, can we please, please go now? Please?" The boy beside Emily whined as he tugged on her jacket sleeve. The boy would rather be with his father, learning the fine (incredibly boring) art of picking out a Christmas tree.

"Shhh, Sammy! Mommy's talking right now." Emily's eyes were trained on Leah. "Are you sure it's a girl? Everyone else in the pack has boys. Rachel and Paul have triplet boys and Jared and Kim just had their second son. And as you know," Leah barely knew really. "Sam and I have five boys. Sammy here being our eldest."

"Well unlike the pack here, there are a plenty of female wolves in the Jamaica pack and plenty of baby girls. The wolf we're naming our daughter after, Katrina, has a baby daughter as well. Her name's Leonora." As always Leah smiled at the mention of the little girl who was named for her.

Even though Emily had not said it, Leah could smell the jealously exuding off of her.

Emily gave her best smile. "Well that's nice, congrats!"

Sammy was tugging his mother's jacket again, pleading with her to hurry along. Sue took her cue from the boy.

"Why don't you and Sammy head off? We have some tree picking of our own to do."

Emily reluctantly said goodbye and left with little Sammy. When she was finally out of sight, Sue turned back to her family and smiled.

"Alright let's find ourselves a tree!"

As they headed further into the tree lot, David and Leah strayed behind a little.

David took Leah's hand in his own and gave her a peck on the cheek. "See? Not so bad."

Leah grinned mischievously back at him. "Wait until we go ice skating tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Who believes this was our last run-in with Emily or anyone from La Push?

 **A little tid-bit:** I have a hard time writing Emily. One of the best people I know is named Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I threw this together kind of quickly. I wanted to write something since my weeks are just getting busier and busier. It's not as easy as St. Kassia. The chapters for that take like 20 minutes at the most to write and submit. Here's something though and I hope everyone enjoys.

*Tried to edit but there still may be some mistakes, sorry for that.

**Also, I fucking suck at transitions.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"My father brought this home one year." Leah held up a heart shaped ornament that was constructed out four wooden puzzle pieces. On each puzzle piece was the name of one of the Clearwater family members and in the center of the heart were the words, "Together we make a family".

David watched as Leah stroked the ornament gently with her thumb before placing near the top of the tall Christmas tree they had picked up from the lot the previous day.

"It's beautiful."

Leah sighed. "Yeah it is but there's always going to be one missing."

David placed a hand on Leah's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Not missing. He's here. In you, in your brother, in your mother," His hand made it way to her belly and settled there. "and in her."

"Does that mean…?"

"Oh God," David groaned. "You want to call her Katerina Harriet George, don't you?"

Leah looked up at him perplexed. "No, I was going to ask if we could hyphen her name but…"

David suddenly heard Charlie's booming laughter coming from the kitchen. He groaned, loudly.

"Don't you even dare," David yelled, desperation evident in his voice. "It's her father for goodness sake."

Charlie came to lean against the archway that separated the living room from the kitchen; he wore a smirk on his face.

"I know it's her father and that's why I know he'd get a kick out of this."

Sue came to stand beside him. She looked as though she had just been laughing hysterically. Really, like she was still trying to stop.

"He would have found this very funny."

David sighed. "You can get the business…"

"Too. I know." Charlie said with a chuckle. "Now come on and show me how to cook this breakfast. I got all of the ingredients out and the pot's set up on the stove."

David gave Leah's shoulder another squeeze before he went to follow Charlie into the kitchen.

"I'm going to show you how cook, old man."

"Old? Well boy, I'm going to show you how to watch cooking."

Leah and Sue laughed at the two.

"They seem to be getting on good."

Leah smiled at her mother. "Yeah." And then she hesitated a moment before asking, "Is Seth coming by today?"

Sue's face brightened instantly and her lips spread into a huge smile. Leah was suddenly very glad that she had asked.

"He called a while ago. He'll be here before breakfast, said he'd fix the tree."

"Fix it! I'm doing a hell of a job!"

Sue gave the tree a look. The one they had picked out was a tall beauty. The branches were full and very few pines had fallen off. Currently, there were a few ornaments on the tree but the ones that were placed were in weird spots and or just odd choices. Long, hanging ones were on low branches touching the floor and only one color of bulb had been used.

"Uh…" Sue tried.

Leah glowered. "Fine but I think it's fabulous. Right, Katerina?"

Sue gave Leah's belly a pat. "Katerina, your mother is delusional."

Leah didn't respond, she turned to face the front door. Her head slightly inclined. "Seth's here." She stated quietly.

She had felt him. Like she felt David when he neared their home or Davina when the girl was out in their garden frolicking with the younger pups. She had sensed his nearness, something she had never felt before, and it bewildered her.

"I think you both might be slightly delusional, since Seth Jr isn't here yet." Seth stated as he entered. He had heard most of the conversation when he was on the porch, sticking his key in the door.

He stopped though when he noticed Leah staring.

"Something wrong?" Sue asked.

"Nothing." Leah said after a moment. "And we're not delusional, she can hear! I think."

Seth arched a brow. "You think?"

Leah shrugged. "I didn't get to that point in my maternity book."

"Why not?" Sue asked.

"Uh…I lost it."

Suddenly, they could hear David's deep laughter from the kitchen. "Lost it! Hahaha!"

"If you say a damn thing, you can get the business you keep offering Charlie!"

"I don't care!" David laughed even harder. "She burned it in a bonfire on the beach with baby daddy No.1's help."

"It was for warmth!"

"It's Jamaica!"

"Shut-up and cook your breakfast man!"

Leah then fixed the giggling Sue and Seth with a firm glare. "Don't. Even." The two nodded, laughter still escaping them. "Now let's fix this tree!"

Mother and son shared a look before they settled into repairing the not so fabulously decorated tree.

* * *

After breakfast, they all packed into the car again. Leah didn't particularly mind being locked into a tightly packed car with her family this time. She was super excited about getting David onto the ice. So excited that when they did finally make it to the ice skating rink, she practically dragged David from the car.

"Come on Davi, we're going to bust a move on that ice."

"You mean you're going to bust a move and I'm going to freeze to death." David said as he was dragged to the skate rental area.

David began to further protest when Leah sat him down on a bench and began to force the skates on his feet.

"Hey! I can put on my own skates!"

"Awww, look at baby David and his helpful mama." Charlie called out as he and Sue passed them on their way to the rink.

David groaned. "Leeaaah!"

"Oh, hush your whining. It's going to be so fun."

David's pouting face said otherwise.

"Leah!" A voice called out. Leah knew it was Emily before the woman even came to stand before them.

Now Leah's pouting face said otherwise.

"Emily, hi!" Leah did her best not to grind her teeth as she said her name.

David took Leah's hand in his own before offering a greeting. "Hello, Emily."

Emily gave them both a big bright smile. In her arms she held a 3-4 year old boy who, just like his older brother Sammie, looked like a mini-version of Sam; there was no trace of Emily in the boy.

"Hi there! I'm surprised to see you all out here." Emily balanced the frowning toddler on her hip and gave his hand a swat as he went to reach for her ear. "No, no Sean."

Leah and David shared a look, both were equally perplexed by the statement. "Why?" They asked in unison.

"Well the baby. What if Leah falls and hurts him?"

"Her," Leah corrected. "And I won't. I have great balance and David would never let that happen."

David nodded his agreement. "Never."

Before Emily could argue further, she was joined by Kim and Rachel. Kim held a baby who could have been no more than 5 months old and Rachel held the hand of tiny little boy who had a head full of black hair and dark, peering eyes.

"Rachel, Kim! Did you guys see that Leah was in town? Her husband…?" Emily gestured at him

"David."

"Yeah, David."

Leah quickly tossed a smirk at David's irritated expression.

"Hi." Kim stated politely. The little baby cradled in her arms had a little tuff of black hair on his head, chubby cheeks and wide curious eyes that gazed at Leah and David.

Leah smiled at the little baby. "Your son is adorable."

The other woman was completely taken aback. "Uh, thank you." She stammered out.

"Speaking of adorable sons, which we all have, Leah's having a girl." Emily stated with a cheeriness that Leah and David didn't' quite buy into. "That's a little weird, isn't it?"

"You're having a girl?!" Both Rachel and Kim asked.

The little baby in Kim's arms began to fuss at the outburst; his mother rocked him gently and cooed softly.

"Yeah and?"

"Yeah," David concurred. "I don't see why it's such a big deal. Girl or boy, I'm just happy for a healthy baby. A new little wolf to the pack."

Rachel nodded. "You're right, a healthy baby is all that matters. Congrats!"

Kim followed suit. "Congrats!"

"But…" Emily tried.

"Leah and I are going to go ice skate." David interrupted. "I am a man of my promises."

Leah smirked deviously. "So that's what loser says."

David rolled his eyes. "Come on crazy woman."

* * *

"That was crazy as hell."

Leah and David had finally made it onto the ice skating rink. Not very far though, David had a firm grip on the edge of the ice skating rink and was refusing to let go.

"Isn't every interaction we have with them crazy as hell?"

David cocked his head and thought for a second. "Now that I think about it, yeah pretty much."

"Come on, David, stop hugging the wall!" Charlie shouted as he and Sue skated passed the couple. They could hear Sue's laughter long after they had gone by.

"I'm going to kill your step-father." David grumbled.

Leah chuckled. "No you're not."

"I want to."

"No you don't."

"Center?"

Leah raised a brow. "Seriously?"

David laughed. "Nope."

They continued skating along the wall. Leah looked around at everyone zipping by and kids goofing around on the ice. She spotted Sam and Emily with their gaggle of boys. Seth was wrestling around with the older boy Sammy. Her mother and Charlie were skating near the center of the rink; Charlie twirled her mother as she laughed happily.

Leah tugged David and he reluctantly let go of the wall. They slowly glided toward her mother and step-father.

"Finally decided to leave the wall?" Charlie said with a smirk directed at David.

"Old man, old man." He mumbled before Leah began to spin him around.

"Shove it, Charlie!" Leah stated laughing. "Baby Davi is doing his best."

David rolled his eyes at his wife. "I can't believe I love a woman so crazy." He shook his head. "Walking on ice, who comes up with this stuff?"

"Skating." Leah corrected. "We're skating and its fun."

David suddenly pulled Leah into him, hugging her close. "Now it's fun." He whispered into her ear with a smile.

"Oh real-."

"Leah, David."

Leah and David immediately separated at the sound of Sam's voice. Both barely kept their balance on the ice. Luckily, they did not slip.

"Hello, Sam." Leah did not even bother to try to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Emily says you're going to have a baby girl, congrats."

"Thanks and yes we are." David spoke up. His arm was wrapped firmly around Leah's waist.

"So I another female Quileute wolf."

"Taino and African. Her genetics, the wolf ones at least will be firmly rooted on that side of the equation."

"You can't know that."

"We actually do. The wolves in Jamaica are born wolves, it's not dependent on outside forces. It's something that is always a part of them. It's been or less concluded that those are the dominant genes."

"What happens when she comes here and realizes that she's meant for here?"

David looked at Sam as if he were crazy. "Meant for here?" He asked incredulously.

"You listen to me, Sam Uley." Leah's voice was laced with venom and her eyes glowed with a fierce protectiveness. "As long as I am breathing she will never come here. Ever."

Sam managed to catch the pained look on Sue's face when Leah spoke the last statement.

"Don't you think that is selfish, Leah?"

If this were a normal conversation with a normal person, Leah would have been completely thrown off by the question. But, sadly this wasn't a normal conversation. It was La Push and Sam and all the shit she was trying to build from. And you'd think after nearly 13 years, this shit would be over.

It wasn't.

But, Leah was.

"I'm not having this discussion with you." Leah gestured around herself. "Especially not in a place so public."

"Actually," David continued for Leah. "We don't ever want to have this discussion with you. You, a man who's married to his ex-girlfriend's cousin who he essentially left her for. You, a man who does not even deserve to stand in my wife's presence." There was something strong and threatening rolling off of David and Sam did not like it too much.

Sam seethed and directed to Leah, "That's how you let him talk to me?"

Leah and David both looked at him with utter disgust. As if they should care about how he was spoken to.

Sue was getting anxious. She didn't want this trip to be unpleasant for Leah.

"Sam, go over there and be with your family."

"Sue…"

"I wasn't asking you, Sam. Go. Now."

Sam reluctantly turned and skated away

"So where were we?" David asked Leah, when Sam was gone. "Oh yeah." He said before pulling her close to his chest again, gliding a little on the ice and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"That's exactly where we were." Leah said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N:** That conversation was ice cold. Lol, get it?

Anyway, I plan to do a third and final story for this series. There's a line in this story that kind of hints at it. Can anyone guess what it is?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So a short little update that sort of messes up my chapter count but whateves

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"You should stay for Christmas. Hell, stay for New Years. You've spent, what? The last thirteen holidays with us in Jamaica."

Leah mulled Katrina's words over for a bit. Currently, she was seated in the passenger seat of Charlie's pick-up truck. It was a large, silver Dodge Ram that had an aux port and an usb plug in. Leah had laughed when she first saw the two, quietly speculating if Charlie owned an iPod or any music on his phone before starting the car and letting it heat up.

"I know you're having a hard time with things. But from what you've told me, Sue is trying. You're run-ins with the twin idiots seem to be random."

"And if they aren't?" Leah could only imagine how angry she would be if her mother had planned the run-ins.

In the background Leah heard another voice shout out, "Then you know where you can go, sweetie."

Leah smiled instantly. "Hey Julia!"

"Leah!"

"Basically what Julia said," Katrina stated cutting in. "You can always come home as planned."

"Which seriously, come home!" Julia begged desperately. "Javi is being stupid annoying and stuck here with Kat and she's super mean…ow!"

Leah laughed knowing that Julia had gotten a smack.

"Ignore her and just think about what I said, okay?"

"I will. Talk to you later?"

"Always."

The call ended and Leah laid her head against the cool window. Could she do it? Stay here for a couple of weeks with her…family? Maybe.

Leah's thoughts were interrupted by Charlie entering the car.

"So where are we headed?" Leah asked as Charlie backed out of the driveway and pulled down the road.

"A little drive."

Leah a raised a brow, not liking how vague her step-father was being. Not liking how the man hadn't looked in her direction since he got into the car.

"What's up, Charlie?"

"I'm not good at these things but it's for your mother…and for you. So I'm going to try."

"I'm listening."

"I know that you're angry about a lot of things that happened the last time you were here. When Sue told me about everything later on I was mad for you. I don't blame you for never wanting that little girl here. After the ice rink, I say don't ever bring her here. She's better off where she's at. Sue understands this but right now it's something that she can't accept." Charlie chuckled. "I think she's a little jealous of Sharon right now."

"Look…" Leah began to protest. Charlie swiftly cut her off.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself or compromise. She'll get over it. Keep your daughter's best interest in mind first and foremost. I wish had."

"Charlie…" Again, Leah was cut off.

"My daughter is a mess because I let her remain with a flighty, inconsistent person who couldn't parent or do the adult things. And I let her stay with this person because I still loved her and didn't want to hurt her by even trying to remove our daughter from her care. Then when I finally had a chance to do right by Bella, I'm selfish. I keep her here even though it's not good for her. Because she's happy with me for once. It was stupid and I should have made her leave."

Charlie suddenly pulled over the vehicle and parked. He looked Leah in the eyes, the most serious expression on his face.

"I love your mother and you love your mother, but don't screw your daughter. Not even for a minute, just to please your mother or anyone else, even your daughter. She will get over it. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow but she will."

Leah stared at Charlie in awe. He didn't give her time to process his words though.

"Now the reason why we're out here is because I wanted to ask you to stay, just a little bit longer. I know it may seem weird after what I just said but it would mean a lot to your mom and me. You're like a daughter to and your daughter will be a real granddaughter." Again, Charlie chuckled. "I'll be her favorite person to skype with!"

Leah smiled. "Yeah, I can stay."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** A few things.

***I've decided to end the story here. It was supposed to just be a holiday story and obviously it's long overdue.

***This is a bit rushed but I hope it satisfies.

***Also there is a third and final story to this series that I plan on writing. That one will definitely only be between two and three chapters. I plan to start uploading very soon.

***I read through and edited a little bit but it still may be a few mistakes, sorry about that.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"I think we should talk." Leah truly believed that this moment, the long drive to the big mall in Port Angeles where they were to do Christmas shopping with Emily and crew, was the best moment to have a small chat with her mother.

"I'm listening." Sue's eyes were focused on the road. She was trying her damnedest not to look in Leah's direction.

"I want to make it clear that just because I agreed to come shopping with you and Emily today doesn't mean I've changed my mind about how I want to raise Katerina. I'm only doing it because it would be kind of wrong to make you cancel since you already agreed to do it."

"Weeks ago."

"And because I want to believe, truly believe, that you won't screw me over this time."

"Leah," Sue stops a moment, takes a breath. "I'm sorry. So truly sorry about what I did the last time around and the next time I see Davina, I'll tell her the same."

"She's forgiven you."

"That's not the point. I need to say it to her, she deserves that at least." Sue takes another breath. "I just want you to know that I understand. I may not want to get it, but I get why Katerina will never come here. And I may not want to agree but I do. You and David want to protect her and do what's best and your decision is what's best."

There was a short moment of silence before Sue spoke again.

"Now let's have a nice day. Pick my girl a, 'I love grandma' onesie out."

Leah looked at her mother, knowing that the other woman was not entirely happy.

"I'm sorry that this hurts you. I really, truly am."

Sue was quick to reassure her. "Shhh, Lee. I'm on your side. That's all that matters."

* * *

As soon as Leah and Sue met up Emily, Rachel and Kim at the mall in Port Angeles, Emily began running her mouth.

"Leah, I know things have been a bit tense but you should really consider Sam's words and think about raising your daughter here. She could be like you, the girl of the pack. It would be perfect Leah and it's selfish for you to do this Sue and Seth. You've been gone way too long already…"

It went on and on and on until Leah finally snapped.

"Should I?" Sue asked. She looked ready to pounce. Leah shook her head. Sue gave her a smile. "Go for it."

"No, no, no." Leah stated firmly, fixing Emily with a glare. "We are ending this right now. I do not want to hear a word about what you or Sam or anyone," Leah made sure to look around at the rest of the imprints when she stated the last word. "Thinks about my pregnancy or my decision to not bring my child here to be subjected to this bullshit."

"Lea-." Emily tried but was swiftly cut off by Leah.

"And God help me if anyone of you harps on me having a daughter rather than another penis for the pile! Just shut the hell up about everything in regards to my goddamn life!"

"Has Leah made herself clear about the expectations for this little outing?" Sue asked the women. Leah stood nearby, taking deep breaths as she calmed herself down.

"It better be!"

All the women, even Emily nodded. None of them wanting to incite Leah's wrath.

"Alrighty, first stop the Children's Place."

Leah did not expect Emily or any of the other women to behave. She was pleasantly surprised when the trip went successfully. They even stopped for lunch and enjoyed light conversation without much trouble. Emily didn't say much but Leah could careless; the less she said the better.

On the drive home, Sue looked at Leah and smiled.

"Thanks for today, thanks for staying."

Leah smiled back, no hesitance or reluctance.

"Thanks for being on my side."

* * *

Seth and David quietly eyed a shelf full of hot sauce.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" David asked Seth, eyes still firmly placed on the hot sauce, especially the extra hot, extra spicy bottle.

"Hell yeah!" Seth replied enthusiastically, his eyes were rooted on the same bottle.

"What you boys doing down here?" Charlie asked as he entered the aisle the two men were standing in.

Charlie had expected his trip to the local super market with David and Seth to pick up the last of the Christmas dinner items would be quick and simple. Instead the entire trip had been an utter mess. They couldn't find much of anything but that was to be expected since it was the day before Christmas.

As soon as David and Seth heard Charlie's voice the too turned to each other and shared a mischievous grin. At the moment the two felt like pre-teen brothers, willing and able to get into any sort of trouble they found.

"Hey, Charlie? " David began as the two turned to grin at Charlie.

"Want to try something?" Seth finished.

Charlie looked the between the two of them and then at the hot sauce. A realization quickly dawning on him. His lips curved into a smirk.

"What do you boys have in mind?"

* * *

David was on the top of the round wooden table in the center of the kitchen. He had his shirt in his hand twirling it around as he danced on top of the table. And he was singing.

"I am Jamaicaaaaaaaaaaan and that hot sauce is less than water to meeeeeeeee!"

Seth and Charlie were on the floor, lying around the table legs in a puddle of water while groaning. Empty water bottles and bottle caps were everywhere. Hot sauce bottles were on the counter top and the red liquid was on the floor, walls and any other surface that it could be spit onto.

"What in the world happened in my kitchen?" Sue yelled as she and Leah entered the kitchen.

David suddenly stopped dancing. He looked everywhere but Sue and Leah.

"Mama Clearwater, what a nice surprise!"

"Don't Mama Clearwater me, David! What the hell happened?"

Leah couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Her husband had stripped and was dancing on a kitchen table and her brother and step-father were damn near passed out on the floor after what seemed to be hot sauce drinking contest.

"Well these two fools challenged me to a competition that I could not refuse."

"So much hot sauce." Seth groaned from the floor. "Second place though!"

Charlie lightly smacked Seth from his position on the floor, he was too out of it to do anything else, and the stated, "I'm old, give me a break."

"Right, old man," David began with a laugh. "You fell quickly and then David was victorious."

Leah groaned. "Oh God, you've managed to swell his already big head."

"You love this big head, woman!" David shimmied his hips. "You love all of this."

Leah hid her face, trying not to laugh. "No!"

"Listen here, Magic Mike, off my table," Sue stated before looking at Seth and Charlie on the floor. "And you two, get up and help David clean up this mess." When they didn't move right away Sue shouted, "NOW!"

The men were up and moving, cleaning up the mess from their little game.

* * *

Later on that night, the family was snuggled up on the sofa watching Black Christmas at Seth's request.

Leah was curled up in David's arms, her face pressed against his neck as she fought sleep.

"Merry Christmas." David whispered to Leah softly before kissing the top of her.

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

"Quiet love birds!" Charlie called out with a chuckle.

Before David could get the words out everyone else in the room stated:

"You can get the business too."

Leah smiled. It was not the Christmas that she had planned for but it certainly was turning out to be a great one.


End file.
